Phantom of Perim
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What happens when you take a kid with ghost powers, and mix it with the awesomest card game and TV show to ever exist? You get the PHANTOM OF PERIM! [Danny F. x ?] Chaotic playing ghosts! Rated T for mild blood and gore! (Pole Closed! No more votes)
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone! What's up? This is SaurusRock625 here with a crossover between Danny Phantom, and the always awesome TV series and card game, which you can buy on Amazon, Chaotic! Now in this fic, Chaotic will have been around since Maddie and Jack were in college, and will be around in Danny's time, it's so popular! After you read this chapter, I'll need your help! I want you guys to tell me in the reviews which tribe you want Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valerie to side with! These tribes being Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian, and Danian! Just so we're clear, this fic takes place BEFORE the M'arrillian Invasion arch, but the four elemental servants will make an appearance. Also in the reviews I'd like it if you'd tell me what creatures you think these four should have as their iconic creature! Now that THAT'S outta the way, ON TO ADVENTURE!**_

_**Chaor: SaurusRock625 does NOT own anything pertaining to Danny Phantom or Chaotic! This is just for fun, and a way for him to increase his writing skills! Now read this, it's his way of keeping Chaotic alive.**_

"Maxxor attacks Barath Beyond!" = Talking

_'Which battlegear would work best in this situation?' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Let's get CHAOTIC!" = Yelling/Attacks/Mugic/Battlegear/Locations**

_**Prologue: Teachings of a Chaotic Veteran! My Mom Plays Chaotic?!**_

**"Hurry mommy! Chaotic is almost on! It's a new episode!"** We find a little boy, no older than four calling for his mother. The boy had lightly tanned skin, crystal blue eyes, and black spiky hair. He's wearing a tee shirt with the chaotic logo on the front and back and a pair of khaki shorts. He was currently bouncing around the room waiting for his mom to get there so they can watch their favorite TV show, Chaotic! A show where the people can turn into creatures of incredible power, and fight against each other!

A few minutes later, a woman with shoulder length orangish red hair and the same blue eyes entered the living room. She was wearing a light blue hazmat suit with her hood down. "Alright, alright Danny! I'm here! I had a lot of work to do, I'm sorry! We're so close to finishing our ghost portal." She sat down with her son on her lap, and they began to watch their favorite show. But just when Tom and Crellen were about to lock their decks...SOMEONE CHANGED THE CHANNEL ON THEM!

**"Hey! What's going on?!/Jack! What are you doing?!"** They said at the same time, outraged that Danny's dad and Maddie's husband Jack Fenton changed the channel on them! "Sorry guys, but Jazz's shows been rescheduled to show at the same time as Chaotic. So, she gets the TV for now." He said, unaware of the tears building in Danny's eyes, or the anger etched on his wife's face.

"You can't do that! Danny and I had the TV first! You can't just change the channel when someone else is watching!" Before an argument of epic proportions could start however, everything that used electricity in the house turned off by itself! "Huh? What happened mommy?" Asked a little girl who looked just like her mom, but with longer and brighter orange hair. She also has a blue bow in her hair. This is Jazz, Danny's older sister by two years.

Thankfully, it was still pretty bright indoors due to it being 1:30 in the afternoon. "It has to be a ghost that's cutting the power! It needs the electrical charge to stabilize its own ecto-energy!" Jack exclaimed, his passion for ghost hunting getting the better of him. Maddie was about to concur, when everyone heard a loud boom, and saw heavy rain out the window.

"Oh, it's just a thunderstorm. It must've knocked out the power! I guess this means we'll all be missing our shows." Maddie then saw the disappointed look on Danny's face, but Jazz wasn't as disappointed because she could read for fun. And just as she was about to leave for her room to do just that, Maddie got an idea!

"Hey kids! How would you like to learn a new game that we can play until the power comes back on?" Maddie asked, picking up four deck cases that were different colors. One blue, one red, one yellow, and one brown.

Jazz, not one to miss out on learning, readily agreed! Danny was happy to be playing a game. Though he was curious as to what it was. "What game are we learning mommy? And why are there four different decks?" Danny asked curiously.

Maddie smiled at her son, before emptying the contents of the cases. Danny immediately recognized the cards. "CHAOTIC?! Mommy, you play Chaotic?!" Danny asked surprised that his mom played the card game. "Well of course I do! And I was pretty good at it back in my day too! And I'm going to teach you how to play the game!"

The kids cheered when they heard that they would be learning such an awesome card game. They then sat down at the kitchen table and payed attention to what their mom had to say.

Entering 'lecture mode' Maddie began to explain the different cards. "Ok, now there are five different categories for this game. Creatures, Battlegear, Mugic, Locations, and Attacks." As she explained, she held up a card for each card type. Intress for creatures, Drawskin for Battlegear, Voice of Cothica for Mugic, Keeru City for Location, and Lavalanche for Attacks. She then continued to explain.

"Now as you can see, this is a Creature card. The Creatures in Chaotic come from four different groups called Tribes. Blue for Overworld, Red for Underworld, Yellow for Mipedians, and Brown for Danians. Every creature has these on their card. Their disciplines, energy, Mugicians, name, a picture of what they look like, and in some cases special abilities. Now with disciplines, a different picture represents the power. The heart is Courage, bolt of lightning means Power, the blue eye is Wisdom, or how smart a creature is, and the green arrow is their Speed. Every creatures stats, as all of this is called, are shown how much they have by these numbers."

She then picked up a **Drawskin** card and held it up for the kids to see. "Now this is a Battlegear. Each one has its own effects. And each one is good for different creatures. Like the **Sword of Kayat **works best with Tangath Toborn." She then put the card down and picked up a Mugic card.

"Every good Chaotic player needs to have Mugic. They can be the key to a win. Like, say your creature is low on energy. If you use the **Song of Resurgence **Mugic, you can get back twenty points of energy. Mugic can even be used to hurt your enemy." Maddie said holding up the aforementioned Mugic.

She then got to attacks. "Now attacks can be pretty tricky. Each one deals a set number of damage, but they sometimes have special needs to deal more damage." She explained holding up an attack card called **Magma Burst**. Finally she gave a small explanation about locations.

"Now locations pretty much speak for themselves. They're the place you fight at. But they sometimes can give your creature an advantage in battle, or act as a double edged sword. **Shacreed Flats** for example, is the most deadly location in the Mipedian desert! It's so hot, that it drains your energy every time you attack!" When she was done explaining, the kids had stars in their eyes.

"Now I have an important question for you two. I'm going to give you both one of these decks. But I need to know this...which tribe do you two want to ally yourselves with?" Maddie asked.

Jazz already knew which tribe she wanted to use. "I choose the Danians! They work as one!" She said, taking the brown deck case after her mother put the cards for the Danian deck back inside.

But Danny was having a very hard time choosing! It just didn't seem right to him to choose just one side, but he felt he only needed one main ally! It didn't help that Jazz and his dad were trying to pressure him into choosing their tribes! (FYI, Jack uses Mipedians.) Finally, he made his decision.

"The tribe I choose to ally myself with is..."

_**And done! Cliffhanger, I know. But I need you to review and tell me which tribes Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valerie should use! Same goes with their iconic creatures! And also there will be a time skip in the next chapter! Goodbye everyone, and also remember to Read and Review! Constructive Criticism welcome. Flamers not! Also, I'm thinking about pairing Danny up with one of the female creatures of Perim, so tell me in the reviews who YOU think he should be with! Remember, the girl HAS to be a creature from Perim!**_


	2. Chapter 1:Trip To Perim(Fixed Spelling)

_**LETS GET READY FOR MORE CHAOTIC AWESOMENESS! So I just got a review from a guest reviewer **__Ninuhuju_ _**and I will be using his suggestions about the tribes and iconic creatures that Danny and the gang have! Except for making ghosts scannable, they're going to be players of the game as well! Now we move on to Danny choosing his tribe, and a time skip to his first time going to chaotic! Also I still need you guys to review and tell me which female creature from the tribe Danny chooses Danny should be with for the pairing! Now in the immortal words of Stuffwell from Mario, which I don't own either... "BACK TO ADVENTURE!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**_

"Tangath Toborn attacks Proboscar!" = Talking

_'Why would Danny attack Cromax with Dinna(SP?)?' = Thinking/Flashback/Players Thoughts Within The Creature_

**"Song of Returning!" = Yelling/Attacks/Battlegear/Creatures/Mugic/Locations**

_**Chapter 1: Overworlders are my thing! Chaotic Really Exists?!**_

"...Overworlders! I wanna use Overworders!" Danny's choice baffled his sister and dad, because he didn't choose either of their tribes! But Danny's mom just got a big grin on her face.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! I use Overworlders too! But I can't give you this deck, because I already have all of the cards uploaded onto my scanner. So, here's a deck I built for you! All of the codes are still good to use, so use them wisely." She said handing Danny a deck of his own. And as soon as he held it, he saw a creature that he would use no matter what!

It was a humanoid male lion. He had big muscles like those of a warrior who is always fighting on the front lines. His mane was also pretty big and long showing that he was very strong. He was wearing armor all along his left arm, and a pair of armored chaps. Clutched tightly in his left hand was a dual sided sword, kinda like a knights. The card showed that he uses fire and earth elemental powers. Danny could only say the name of this creature. "**Tangath Toborn**..." He said in awe.

Jack then brought out two scanners for the Chaotic game. (Look, I don't know how to describe what the scanners look like, so look up what they look like on google images. Sorry in advance.) One was brown, the other was blue. "Your mother and I were gonna give you these when you were older, but I think now's the right time. You can upload the codes at the bottom of your cards into the scanners, that way you'll always have them with you!" Jack told his kids, giving the brown scanner to Jazz, and the Blue one to Danny.

They looked at their shiny new scanners in awe, before tackling their parents into a group hug, thanking them profusely! When the hug ended, the for then broke off into two teams to play the game, the parents promised to help their kids upload their cards to their scans when they were done playing. It was a three on three match for both teams. Jazz vs. Dad, and Danny vs. Mom!

Danny had the first attack, and flipped over the top card of his location deck revealing the first location to be **Spiritlands**. Danny knew exactly who to attack with first. "**Tangath Toborn **attacks **Antidaeon**!" Little did any of them know was that this is the beginning of a whole new adventure for them!

*****Insert Chaotic Theme Music Using Danny Phantom Characters Here*****

Time skip: 10 Years Later!

We find the Fenton family seated around the dining room table. Over at the kitchen counter is Maddie working on a new invention. While at the table Danny's having his breakfast, Jack is reading the paper, and Jazz is looking through her scans. Hey, just because she's studying to be a psychologist, doesn't mean she's outgrown Chaotic!

But when Danny was about to take a bite of his cereal, his arm went intangible, making the spoon fall to the table. Danny noticed this and just sighed. (His parents witnessed the accident with the Fenton Ghost Portal, and it's result! So, they know that he's half ghost, and they've accepted it! Much to Danny's relief! Also along with Sam and Tucker, Valerie also saw what happened, and they've been friends ever since!)

Maddie then removed her hood, and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Okay, two more days and it's done." Jack then looked up from his newspaper getting excited. But he only heard the last two words that were spoken. "What did you say? It's done? **The Fenton Ghost Finder is finally DONE! **This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghost!"

This caught Danny's attention. He and the rest of his family knew he was half ghost, so his dad decided not to test it near Danny. Jazz then looked at the clock. "We still have plenty of time before we have to go to school. How about an online match before we have to go?" Jazz said to her brother, holding up her scanner.

Danny was never one to decline a challenge, so he picked up his own scanner. "You're on!" They then went to different computers in the house to get ready for their match, which is 1v1! Once there, they started setting up their teams, battling in the **Castle Bodhran**. _'Alright, Danny's probably gonna use __**Tangath Toborn**__, so I'm prepared! For my creature I'll use __**Wamma**__. For Battlegear, the __**Mugicians Lyre **__should give me an edge. And finally, Mugic. I wanna be able to heal should the need arise, so I'll use my __**Geo Flourish.**__' _

_'Hah! Jazz probably thinks I'm using __**Tangath Toborn**__. Well surprise, surprise! I'll use __**Vidav**__! She'll never expect me to fight her in a 1v1 with a muge! I'll give him a __**Drawskin **__to protect him from most attacks. And for Mugic, I'll use my __**Refrain of Denial**__.' _And so, Danny and Jazz locked their decks showing that Jazz had indeed prepared to fight the wrong creature!

Let's just say that Jazz put up a good fight, but thanks to Danny's own strategizing abilities, he beat her! But then, something popped up on the computer screen. "Huh? Hey mom, what's this?" Danny asked his mom, who watched the match. She gained a look of surprise! "Danny, this is a code to get into Chaotic! If you don't believe..." **"Yes! I knew that it existed!"** Danny said interrupting his mom!

She got a smile on her face. "Danny, I'm going with you. I'll call the school and tell them that you're staying home sick today!" She said, pulling out her own scanner. Danny then input the code into his scanner, pushed the button at the top that looked like the Chaotic logo, and both he and Maddie disappeared in a flash of code! (That's right! Instead of just their memories going to and from Chaotic, they go there completely!)

*******************Chaotic*******************

When Danny opened his eyes, he saw that he and his mom were in a futuristic looking place! Everything was mostly white with some black here and there. Huge ministers showed real live Chaotic matches, just like on TV!

But Maddie then got Danny onto some kind of moving sidewalk. "Come on Danny! You don't wanna be late for your first match in the Crellen Drome!" As soon as they reached the Drome, the door opened and Danny walked in. He then saw that his opponent was the LAST person he expected to see!

It was a man with a big gut, and a black beard and bald head! He was dressed like a teacher of some sort. This is Mr. Lancer, Danny's English teacher.

"Mr. Lancer?! What are YOU doing here?!" Danny asked, very much confused. Mr. Lancer simply smirked. "Who better to test your skills in your first match than your teacher?" Just then, they heard a mechanical voice.

_**"Pride King, you have been challenged by Knights Lance, as your first opponent in the Crellen Drome! Players, dock your scanners please."**_ And so they did. Screens then appeared, and they began to select their creatures, Battlegear, Mugic, and Locations. It was a one on one match, and Danny knew exactly what to use!

_'Alright, Lancer's bound to have good stuff, so I better go all out! __**Tangath Toborn**_ _has never let me down before. And for good measure, I'll give him a __**Liquilizer**_ _and freeze whatever he throws at me! Now for Mugic I better use Fotissimo. And now, I'll use the ten locations I know best. This should throw him off!' _They were both soon done and the voice spoke again. _**"Players, lock your decks please."**_

They did that, and their screens widened to show each others creatures. _**"Pride King, since this is your first match in Chaotic, you will make the attack. Activate your location randomizer please."**_ So Danny did, and locations began quickly shifting before they slowed and set on one that Danny knows like the back of his hand.

_**"The location will be... The Spiritlands! Choose your attacking and target creatures please."**_ Danny was already pumped. "**Tangath Toborn **attacks **Zaur**!" When they touched the image of their respective creature they were then enveloped in code, transforming them into their creatures. Standing in Danny's place was now **Tangath Toborn**!

He then spoke, but his voice was now deeper, and had a natural roar to it. "Let's get Chaotic!" In a flash of white, the two were then in the **Spiritlands.**

Danny was walking through the **Spiritlands **searching for his prey. While he did this he relied on Tangaths predatory instincts to track **Zaur**. When suddenly, balls of fire rained down forcing him to dodge! Soon after that, **Zaur** appeared and launched another attack! But luckily Danny countered in time!

**"Inferno Gust!" "Lavalanche!"Zaur's **attack was easily overpowered by the power of Tangath! He was hit and took a major blow to his energy! But he wasn't done yet! He activated a Mugic that would be a serious blow to Danny! **"Canon of Casualty!"** Music began to play, and a red ray of power hit **Tangath Toborn** knocking down twenty points of his energy!

**Zaur **began to advance on the downed lion, intent on finishing him off! But Danny managed to get to his feet in time! _'I can't lose this match! But if I don't do something soon, I'm code! But I'm not beat yet! I still have my Mugic! I just hope I picked the right one...'_ Danny thought activating his own Mugic. **"Fotissimo!" **Music played again, and Danny was enveloped in a light beam that caused him to grow to giant sizes!

He then brought out his Battlegear and took aim! "I've got something to say to ya...**FREEZE!**" He then shot a freezing cloud of what I assume to be liquid nitrogen! **Zaur **tried to run but he wasn't fast enough and ended up frozen solid! "Looks like its time for me to squash this bug! Bye-bye extinctasaurus!" And so with a mighty stomp, **Zaur **was coded, and they were transported back to the Drome!

_**"The winner is...Pride King!"**_ Danny then transformed back while punching the air in victory! Lancer then spoke up. "Casting **Fotissimo** and then using the **Liquilizer **against me as a combo was...perfect! Congratulations Daniel!" Danny nodded in thanks, and went to meet up with his mother. As soon as he exited the Drome, his mother began to practically hug the life outta him! "Oh Danny, I'm so proud of you!" "Ghhk..._choking_!..._Not breathing!_"

"And people at school wonder why I have issues!" He says to the audience. That's us! But enough breaking the fourth wall for now! So Danny and his mom went to get some lunch. Good thing they serve food there huh? As they were ordering they were joined by one of Danny's friends, Valerie!

They all soon sat down and shared an large meat lovers pizza and each got a soft drink. "That was an awesome match Danny! I'm impressed. Most new players would freak out as soon as they turned into a creature, but YOU, you just took to it like a fish to water!" Valerie said, impressed with Danny's skills.

Danny just rubbed the back of his head at the praise. "Thanks Val. But I just wish I had Tangaths signature Battlegear, the **Sword of Kayat**. That would definitely make things more interesting in a match." They had just about finished eating by now, when Valerie got up and motioned for Danny and Maddie to follow her.

They then got to a ring of dark grey dots, each standing on a dot. Danny recognized this as the place where players can port to Perim! He got out his scanner. "Where do you girls wanna go for new scans?" They both showed that they were headed for **Keeru City**. But Danny chose a different location. Soon they all went to their chosen location, ready to scan some new stuff!

*****With Danny: Unknown Location*****

When the light died down, it showed that Danny was in some kinda forest-like location. There was large trees, sturdy vines and thick underbrush everywhere! But Danny had no time to admire the scenery, so he ventured deeper into the forest...at least he THOUGHT he was going the right way...

After walking for a couple of hours with no creatures sighted so far, he decided to take a break. He walked over to a tree and sat down under the shade. He would've fallen asleep had he not heard something in the distance. "That sounds like a fight! I better go check it out, but be cautious about it..." So he went to see what the commotion was about, being as quiet as possible. When he got to where the sounds were loudest, he parted the bushes leaves and got the shock of his life!

It was two creatures fighting each other! He could clearly recognize them both. The first one was some kinda Minotaur. He wore armored clothing, and was heavily muscled. He was using fire attacks against a creature that used water against him. She was clearly female, and resembled a humanoid tigress. She had long, wavy reddish brown hair and brown eyes. (Look I'm not gonna describe her choice of clothing because it's kinda hard to do. So look up her card if you wanna know. Okay? Okay! Good, okay.) This is the Overworld creature Intress fighting the Underworlder Rothar!

Rothar then blasted Intress with an **Ember Swarm**, hitting her leg! She roared out in pain, immobilized due to the burns, and her power was almost completely gone from the fight. Rothar advanced on the downed warrior, ready to end her life... Until he was bowled over by a rampaging Danny! ...wait, WHAT?!

**"Leave her alone you bull faced freak!"** Danny yelled, actually managing to tackle Rothar to the ground! Rothar got up and snarled in challenge. Danny just stood his ground, unaware of the impressed stare Intress was giving him. But just as Rothar was about to charge, a bright flash of blue light appeared in the sky!

The light died down to reveal an elderly looking creature with blue skin, blue sorcerers garb, and a long white beard that could very well make you think that he's Merlin! This is Najarin, most powerful Muge in all of the Overworld! "Well now Rothar, it appears that you are now outnumbered. Will you still fight? Or will you do the wise thing and retreat?"

Now Rothar may be stubborn...but he's not STUPID! Even HE knows when to retreat, and retreat he did! With the threat gone, Danny turned to Intress, still gritting her teeth from the pain, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. (Now don't give me any lip about this! Even Chaotic creatures have limits with their pain tolerance! Plus Intress was weakened significantly in her fight with the bull face! So...yeah!)

Danny went to help her, but she swiped at him with her claws! "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! Please, let me help you." He said, trying to make himself seem less threatening. Fortunately it seemed to work. He managed to get close enough to examine the burns. He saw that she had third degree burns, and found some natural medical ingredients, and made an herbal salve which he had her apply to the burns, soothing them.

Once that happened, Najarin cast a Mugic on Intress to fully heal her, burns and all. **"Harmonious Highsong!** Heal the one called **Intress!" **Beautiful music began to play, as a bright blue light beam descended over Intress, healing all of the damage done to her. When it was over, she was good as new. She turned to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for the help young one. If not for your intervention, Rothar may have finished me off before Najarin could get here." She said giving Danny a smile.

But Danny didn't really think he did much of anything. "I didn't do much of anything really. I just acted on instinct! Normally I'm just the A-listers punching bag, I honestly don't know what came over me!" Najarin then decided to interject. "Young man, you may not be strong in terms of physical strength, but you are strong of heart! And as such I believe you deserve a reward for your bravery. You may have any one creature scan you desire. But you will also be able to scan this!"

Najarin then materialized a weapon, and Danny recognized it immediately! "The **Sword of Kayat!**" He brought out his scanner, pointed it at the Battlegear, and scanned it! He then decided to scan Intress. When asked why, his response was "I will scan plenty of new creatures, but I don't wish to do so without their consent! Besides, Intress is a great warrior, and will make a wonderful addition to my team!" With that said, he scanned her, locked the scans into his scanner as to not lose them, and bid the two farewell before porting back to Chaotic, and going home with his mom and Valerie.

_**And this chapters done! Whaddya think? Pretty good, right? Also I still need you guys to tell me in the reviews which female creature should be paired with Danny! Tell me in the reviews who you think it should be! Also let me know of any, and I mean ANY ultra rare creatures you think Danny should scan, even those that aren't Overworlders! But remember, I need a female creature for the pairing with Danny! So, Read and Review! No flames! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 2:Overworld vs Underworld

_**Alrighty I'm back with the next installment of Phantom of Perim! Now I'm sure that there is still the big argument over which tribe is stronger between these two; Overworld and Underworld! So in this chapter Danny and Sam are gonna be duking it out! Battling to see who is strongest! Also I've received a lot of interesting ideas as for who Danny should be paired with, so I'll put up a poll featuring who the choices are, so remember to VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! *Begging for readers to vote face!* I may add a few Underworld girls to the poll for those who think he should be with an Underworlder! You know, mix things up a bit! I've also chosen an iconic creature for Sam, Tucker and Valerie. So the winners are...Lyssta for Sam, Tianne for Tucker, and Odu Bathax for Valerie! Now that THAT'S outta the way, on with the show! Also someone please start a petition to bring Chaotic back!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Chaotic, or Danny Phantom! **_

"Antidaeon's in trouble!" = Talking

_'I'm not beat yet!' = Thinking/Flashback/Players Thoughts Within The Creature_

**"Let's get Chaotic!" = Yelling/Creatures/Attacks/Battlegear/Mugic/Locations**

**Chapter 2: Overworld vs. Underworld**

*****Chaotic:Saturday Morning*****

It seemed to be a pretty busy day in Chaotic. Players were coming to and from Perim, Drome matches were being had, and Danny and Sam were having an argument over whose tribe was strongest! ...wait, what?! "I'm telling you Danny, my Underworlders will CRUSH your Overworlders!"

Sam is a girl the same age as Danny. But she's a goth. So she wears a lot of dark clothing and stuff. Her parents don't really approve of her lifestyle, and want her to be a "proper human being" like them. Her mom and dad are allied with the Mipedians, but just to spite them, she allied herself with the Underworld. Her signature creature is the strongest female creature in the Underworld, Lyssta who has only ever lost to Chaor in the Underworld Coliseum! Her parents also don't like the fact that she hangs out with Danny, for what reason, I do not know.

But Danny just took out his scanner and started flipping through a few creatures that he had. "No way Sam! Just take a look. **Tangath Toborn**, **Intress**, **Mesmar**, you know that the Overworld won't lose to anyone!" He said in a bold and confident voice. But Sam wasn't deterred! However, before she could voice her opinion, she heard the voice of one of the two people she didn't want to talk to today.

"Samantha! What do you think you're doing with this hooligan?!" It was a blonde man who was dressed in(in my opinion at least.) the DORKIEST ARTICLES OF CLOTHING IN EXISTENCE! This is Sam's father, and he doesn't look happy. "I thought I told you to STOP seeing this brat!" Unfortunately, Danny had his pride, and would not allow this guy to insult it by calling him a brat!

**"IF YOU THINK I'M A BRAT, THEN COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!** At least SAM AND I don't dress like a DORK, Lizard lips!" Danny said in rage. This didn't sit well with the older man. "How dare you?! I'll have you know that the Mipedians are your superiors! **Kolmo**, **Malvedine**, **Siado**, all of them are far greater than YOUR pitiful tribe! So come to your senses Samantha, and become an ally to the Mipedians." He said smugly, thinking his daughter would give in.

Sadly for him though, she didn't. "No! Besides, I could crush both of you in a three way Chaotic match, with all three of us using only ONE creature!" The two were about to protest, when they began to think of the possibilities. Finally, Mr. Manson spoke.

"Very well, I accept the challenge. But, when I win, you two will sever your friendship, and Sam must ally herself with MY tribe!" Sam and Danny looked at each other, and made a silent agreement to code him first. "Fine! But if one of US wins, you have to stop trying to make me like you, and lift the restraining order that I KNOW you set up on Danny!" Sam said, putting down her side of the bet.

The three did a Chaotic fist bump to seal the deal, and agreed to meet in the Crellen Drome in two hours. Sam and Danny meanwhile, set out to Perim to try and scan some new stuff and hopefully win the match.

*****Perim: Underworld City*****

Sam has just made it to Chaors castle, and has arrived in his throne room. Chaor is a creature that resembles a demon. He has big, blue horns on the sides of his head, clawed fingers, a tail, and spikes that go from his back all the way down his tail. He is also very buff, not unlike most professional wrestlers. He wears arm guards, a pair of boots made from animal furs, as well as a loincloth. Oh! And he wears a wrestlers champion belt around his waist. His eyes are also completely blue.

Sam had just finished her explanation as to why she was here, and Chaor looked quite mad at the audacity of her father! "So you see Chaor, that's why I need to scan a new creature, and some stuff to help me win! Please, you've got to help me!" Chaor pondered this, and finally, he thought of someone who could help her.

"I can't let you scan me for your match young Sam. But there is someone as strong as me that you can scan! I'll have H'earring go and bring him here. In the meantime, go to Ulmar's armory and scan any ONE Battlegear you desire. And if Ulmar gives you any trouble tell him I sent you. When you come back, I'll also have a Mugic for you to use. Now go!"

Sam was surprised that Chaor was so willing to help her, but didn't argue. So she let Agidos guide her to the armory. Her last thought being _'I sure hope Danny's having as much luck as I am.'_

*****With Danny: Unknown Location*****

"I have got to learn how to better navigate when in Perim!" Danny said, having gotten lost on his way to the **Spiritlands**. He was now in an area that seemed to be forgotten by time. As he was walking though, a rustling sound from a nearby bush startled Danny. He began to cautiously make his way towards the bush, when something lunged at him landing just a few inches away from him!

The creature could only be described as a caveman version of Maxxor! He was taller than Danny, about 7 feet tall! He had long, thin, sharp fangs jutting up from his lower lip! He was covered head to toe in green fur, and had an ape-like body structure, eyes that are completely red, and was wearing only a loincloth. He had black spiky hair that fell down towards his shoulders.

_'Whoa! I've never seen a creature like this before! But I do know one thing. ...HE'S SCARY!'_ The creature then sniffed Danny a couple of times, before he spotted his scanner. "You are a Chaotic Player. Why are you here?" The creature asked in a slightly echoey voice.

Danny answered, fearing for his life. "My name is Danny Fenton, and I was looking for a new creature to scan for a match I have today. What tribe do you belong to anyway?" The creature answered him in the same echoey voice. "I am called Cromax, and I do not belong to any tribe! If you must scan a creature, scan me, and see the world through the eyes of the past!"

Danny held up his scanner, and scanned the now named Cromax. He then got a scan of the location they were in, revealing it to be **Prexxor Chasm**. He was about to leave, but Cromax stopped him. "Wait! Before you go, scan these! They will help you in your match." He said, holding up a wooden club looking Battlegear, and a Generic Mugic. Danny scanned them both, and headed to the Crellen Drome.

***Meanwhile, Back In The Underworld***

Sam was on her way back to Chaors throne room. At the armory she managed to scan a **Pyro Blaster**, and then managed to scan a new Mugic called **Canon of Casualty**. When she got there, she was shocked at what she saw! It was a creature that looked to be made entirely out of molten rock and fire! He had a pair of flaming wings on his back, and looked relatively humanoid.

"Sam, this creature is known as **Seyr The Servant Of Fire**. He is as strong, if not STRONGER than myself! Scan him, and defeat that fool who has the gall to call himself your father!" Chaor exclaimed. Sam brought out her scanner and scanned her new creature. "Thank you Chaor! I won't lose to that stupid scale-belly!" She declared before porting back to Chaotic.

***Back In Chaotic:The Crellen Drome***

They had all gotten to their respective spots in the Drome, and docked their scanners. Mr. Manson was very arrogant in this game and was pulling out the stops. _'These two can't beat me! But just in case, I'll use my strongest Battlegear, creatures, and Mugic! As well as my best location. I'll use __**Mudeenu**_ _as my heavy hitter, and equip him with a __**Skeletal Steed**__. For Mugic, the __**Melody of Mirage**_ _will be perfect. Now I'll use the __**Mipedian Oasis**__! They won't know what hit them!'_ He thought arrogantly.

Sam was playing with good strategy. _'__**Seyr The Servant Of Fire**_ _will be of great use in this match! I'll equip him with the __**Pyro Blaster **__that I got from __**Ulmar**__. Now for Mugic. I'll use my freshly scanned __**Canon of Casualty**__, and maybe my __**Refrain of Denial**__. The location I'm using is the scan of __**Chaors Castle**__. That should throw them for a loop!'_

'_I'm glad I got that scan of __**Cromax**__, and this Battlegear should help me. (Can someone please get me the name of the Battlegear that Cromax used against Tom in that episode?) I'll also use the __**Song of Translocation**__, as well as the __**Tones of Tummel**__. Plus my scan of __**Prexxor Chasm**__. And I'm all set!' _Danny thought having put together his team.

_**"Players, lock your decks."**_ They did, and no one had anything to say about each other's creatures. Before the battle started Sam turned to Danny. "Hey! May the best player win!" Danny just nodded as a reply, already in the zone. _**"Lone Wolf, since you have issued the challenge, it is your attack. Activate your location randomizer please.**_

Sam did so, and the three locations began to circulate until it stopped. _**"The location will be, Underworld City! Choose your attacking and target creatures please."**_ Sam wasted no time with her move. "**Seyr The Servant Of Fire** attacks **Mudeenu** and **Cromax**!" They each then transformed into their respective creatures, but when Sam and her dad looked to where Danny was, they let out frightened gasps!

On the outside, Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Valerie, even Sam's mother Pamela were all shocked at what they saw!

Maddie: "It's a nasty..."

Tucker: "Freaky..."

Jack: "Evil twin version of..."

Pamela: "Maxxor!"

In the Drome, they were gearing up to fight, when Danny spoke in the same voice as Cromax. **"Cromax** stems from **Maxxor's **family tree! A savage branch! **Let's get CHAOTIC!**" And with that, the three were transported to **Underworld City**.

*****Crellen Drome: Underworld City*****

As Mudeenu walked through the location on his Skeletal steed, he continued searching for his next victim. Unaware of course, that the victim, was himself! Suddenly, fire rained down on him! He made his Skeletal Steed go faster, but it wasn't enough, as the fire struck Mudeenu's Battlegear, destroying it!

He was launched forward in the blast, and looked back, revealing his assailant to be Seyr! Seyrs Pyro Blaster was smoking, showing that it had recently been used. Before either could do anything though, Cromax came blasting through the building! He was snarling, daring for his opponent to challenge him! Cromax wasted no time in attacking and launched an attack!

**"Skeletal Strike!"** His skeleton came out of his body covered in an eerie green aura! It began to grow twice it's original size, and looked even more ferocious! It charged at Mudeenu smashing into him with enough explosive force to send him slamming back first into a wall, while doing considerable damage!

**************With The Spectators Outside Of The Crellen Drome**********************

"Dudes, that creature, Cromax is bad to the bone! It doesn't look good for either of them..." Jack said, not liking the odds of winning for Mr. Manson. Especially considering the fact that Sam and Danny were gonna double-team him.

"Well Jack, this match isn't over...yet." Maddie said, not really feeling confident in the odds. Pam was actually rooting for her daughter. Unlike her husband, she actually supported her daughters choices in life, and thought Danny was a good influence on her. Pam also supported Sam's choices in being an individual, and being an ally to the Underworlders.

"Well I for one think that my husband needs this butt kicking to learn a lesson or two in humility! He's about to lose this match!" She said, knowing her husbands arrogance in the game would be his downfall.

*************Back In The Match*************

Medeenu got up and saw Cromax materialize his Club. Cromax then fired a blue energy blast from the top of the club, but Mudeenu had a trick up his sleeve that he thought would work...he cast his Mugic! **"Melody of Mirage!"** Music began playing and light enveloped the Mipedian royal, and made copies of him, causing the attack to miss! But this didn't deter either of them.

Cromax sniffed the air and slammed the ground with his fists, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. The dust had revealed where the Mipedian was, but Mudeenu attacked Seyr! **"Cyclone Slam!"** He cried out, unleashing a tornado from his hand. The attack began to mess with Seyrs flight patterns, but Sam had a countermeasure! "You think wind will stop me?! I'll show you REAL hot air! **Inferno Gust!**"

Sam's own attack pushed back the Cyclone, then both players added their other hand to give their attacks more power! For a while it looked dead even, until Sam's attack overpowered the wind of Mudeenu and sent him flying, coding him in the process! Everyone outside the Drome was cheering at the impressive teamwork the two displayed, but Valerie then saw something of a problem.

"Uh-oh! These two are gonna have their hands full fighting each other." Danny and Sam, still in their creature forms turned to look at each other. Cromax then launched bunch of balls of lava from his club! Seyr managed to dodge most of them, but a few of them still hit! Cromax then decided to use a Mugic against Seyr. **"Tones of Tummel!"** "That's gonna be a major brain drain! The **Tones of Tummel** will bring Seyrs wisdom all the way down to 10! It'll affect Sam's mind too!" Tucker said, concerned for her friend.

But Sam used a counter Mugic before it could hit! **"Refrain of Denial!"** Music played and a red beam of light intercepted Cromax's Mugic, saving Seyrs wisdom! Cromax, seeing his Mugic didn't work, continued his onslaught! He put away his Battlegear, and used an attack that made boulders launch at Seyr! He dodged, and launched his own attack at Cromax, which he also countered! **"Lavalanche!" "Magma Burst!"** The attacks collided, and Cromax used his remaining Mugic.

**"Song of Translocation!"** Music played, and a purple beam of energy engulfed them both, and it transported them to **Prexxor Chasm**. Seyr noticed, and knew there was only one option left. _'It's now or never!' _**"Canon of Casualty**" music once again played, and a red beam of power descended towards Cromax! He noticed this, but before it could hit, he made an orange done of energy surround him, blocking the Mugic! Seyr stood there confused as to what just happened.

Pamela was shocked by what she saw. "What happened?! Danny didn't cast any Mugic to block Sammy's Canon of Casualty!" Jack and the others were just as surprised. "I've never seen anything like THAT before!" Jack said, perplexed at what just happened.

Back in the Drome, Cromax took advantage of Seyrs momentary distraction, and hit him with the attack needed to code him, but he was also hit in the process! **"Rock Wave!" "Torrent of Flame!"** The attacks hit their marks, and a flash of code and light was all that was seen. The suspense of who won was killing the audience! _**"The winner is...Pride King!"**_

Everyone burst into cheers at the results and the excellent match they witnessed! Danny actually beat his chest like a gorilla in victory! Just then, Sam voiced her confusion as to what happened. "Hey Danny! Not that I'm not happy that you won or anything, but how did Cromax block my Mugic like that?"

This question was one that Danny was more than happy to answer. "It's Cromax's special ability. He's unaffected by any and all Mugic that lowers energy! I myself was unaware of it until the last second when you cast the Canon of Casualty!" Mr. Manson just stomped out of the Drome, knowing he couldn't do anything to change her daughter now. And he had to hold up his end of the bet and lift the restraining order he placed on Danny.

The two then exited the Drome and met up with their friends and family. Both of them were congratulated on a great match. But then, someone they least expected to see walked up to them. "That was an excellent match. Congratulations to the both of you!" They turned around and saw who it was that spoke, and gasped in shock! Sam instantly knew who this was.

"Codemaster Crellen!" The Codemaster nodded. (I think we all know what Crellen looks like, so let's not describe what he looks like, okay?) "I witnessed the battle the two of you had, and I am thoroughly impressed by your performance! Why don't the two of you check your scanners. I think you'll find something very impressive." So the two did, and discovered that they both had a new creature! Same had a tribeless creature that looked like a mammoth with four tusks and sharp teeth in his trunk! Danny however had an Overworlder that looked like a woman made entirely out of water.

"A **Proboscar** scan..." "And I got **Unda The Servant Of Water**!" Crellen then chose this time to leave, but not before telling the two teens that he would be monitoring their progress. Sam and Danny then looked at each other and made a silent promise. They would help each other to defeat the Codemasters!

_**And Done! Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya? Well it's time for me to go, but remember to vote on my poll as to who I should pair Danny with, and feel free to leave suggestions for me to add to the poll! So remember to vote, vote and vote some more! Also tell me what you think of this chapter and the three way match! It was my first attempt at writing a three way match by the way.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Warbeast Smackdown

**Alright! Here's my newest chapter of Phantom of Perim! Alright I got a few votes for who Danny should be with, but I'm gonna leave that poll up there a bit longer. Now I understand from a review I got that Danny should have a Warbeast. Quite frankly, I agree. So in this chapter, Danny will get the Warbeast Titanix! (The one that looks like a desert worm with teeth! I have that card by the way.) Also I plan on having Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie become apprentices to certain Muges of their respective tribes. I've already decided to have Danny apprenticed to Najarin, but I want you guys to review and tell me who you think Sam, Valerie, and Tucker should be apprentices to! Remember, the creature has to be a Muge! Now with that outta the way, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for original characters!**

"Deena attacks Cromax!" = Talking

_'What to do with this Mugic?' = Thinking/Flashbacks/Letters from people_

**"Lavalanche!" = Yelling/Attacks/Mugic/ Creatures/Locations**

_**"That squirrelly little guy has got to be around here somewhere." = Players thoughts within the creature.**_

**Chapter 3: Warbeast Smackdown!**

It was another day at Casper High school. We find Danny and the gang in their English class listening to one of Mr. Lancers lectures, when all of a sudden the mail man came into the class! How's that for unexpected?

"Mail call! Mail call! I got a letter here for a Mr. Danny Fenton." He said taking out an envelope and handing it to Danny as he walked up. Mr. Lancer was curious as to what was so important that Danny couldn't get it after class was over. "What does it say Mr. Fenton?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny opened the envelope and took out the contents inside...and was utterly surprised! "They're Chaotic cards! But it says that these are Warbeasts. They're incredible..." He then took out the letter that came with the cards. Mr. Lancer asked him to read it aloud, so he did.

_"Dear Danny,_

_I'm sorry I sent this letter to you in the middle of the day, but I was so excited that it just couldn't wait until you got home! As you know, as well as being a ghost Hunter, I also work for the company that mass produces Chaotic products. I build and test scanner upgrades. _

_Now earlier today, I saw these five Warbeast cards and I thought 'hey! Why don't I get these for Danny and his friends?' So I asked my boss about them, and he said yes! These cards are Ultra Rare, so you guys take good care of them! They're also the very FIRST five to come off the printing press! _

_Their codes are unused, but I want you to be fair in how you distribute them, don't fight! I gotta go, I'll pick you up after school! And bring your friends, because I forgot to send you the conjurers that come with them! See you later._

_Love, mom._

_P.S, I challenge you to a match in the Crellen Drome after school!"_

Hearing this, Mr. Lancer gave Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Kwan passes to the library where the could talk about who gets what Warbeast, in peace. The five thanked their teacher and headed to the school library.

**~~~~~~~In The School Library~~~~~~~**

When they got to the library, they gave their passes to the librarian, sat down at a desk, and cut to the chase. "Alright guys, how do you wanna do this?" Danny asked looking at the cards. Kwan was the one to answer first. "Well Danny, they're your cards. I say that YOU should be the one to pick first! All in favor?" "Aye!" Well, it's unanimous.

Danny looked closely at the Warbeasts, carefully assessing his choices. Eventually, he settled on a Warbeast that resembled a giant desert worm with teeth called **Titanix**. He then held out the cards to the others for them to choose. Sam picked the one that looked like a giant purple hellcat with blue flames along the back of its head, neck and forelegs known as **Glost**. Tucker chose a behemoth of a Warbeast that looked like it had arms made of tornados and stone for the majority of its body! **Blazvatan **is it's name.

Valerie went with a Warbeast that looked like a giant owl made of dark orange electrical plasma. This one is called **Ninren**. That left Kwan with the remaining Warbeast. It was a quadruped that looked like a lion with a mane of lightning! **Uboran **is the name of this mighty beast. Everyone was happy with their choices and input the codes from their new cards into their scanners. "Dudes, we have GOT to try these bad boys out in a Drome match!" Tucker said, excited about having such a powerful new scan.

The end of school bell then rang and the gang then gathered their stuff and headed out of the school. Once outside, they saw Maddie waiting for them in the drivers seat of the 'Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.' They all clambered in with Danny having called shotgun, and drove off to the Fenton Works. They all went inside and Maddie put aside her stuff. Thankfully, her work station was right in the comfort of her own home.

The group sat down at the kitchen table, and decided to trade some scans of their own with each other. "So Danny, for your **Chorus of Cothica**, I'll trade you one **Mowercycle**. Deal?" Sam asked, being the one to start the trade. Danny seemed to mull over the offer. "Hmmm...tell ya what. If you throw in a **Kybon** scan, I'll also give you my **Iparu** scan. So, we got a deal?" The goth girl instantly agreed, knowing how rare this creature is. **"Deal!"** She yelled excitedly. They pointed their scanners at one another's, and activated the trade function.

The trade completed, and they sealed the trade with their traditional Chaotic Fist Bump! Just then, a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth! He looked around and saw a ghost that looked like a green skinned version of Albert Einstein but with sunglasses and no mustache porting to Chaotic! "Uh, guys. I've got a problem!" Just then, Danny got a call on his scanner!

He answered it, and was told by that same voice in the Dromes of a challenge. _**"Pride King, you have been challenged by Technotaur to a two-on-two match in the Crellen Drome! Prepare your deck, and report to the Crellen Drome in exactly three hours!"**_ Danny was surprised that ghosts could play Chaotic, but was even MORE surprised when he got a message from the ghost!

It was then that Maddie showed up. She saw the surprised look on Danny's face. "Danny, is something wrong?" She asked, worried about her son. Danny explained the situation to his mom, and she agreed that this match might be dangerous. "Well Danny, if you plan on using your new Warbeast in this match, you can't fight as a Warbeast without a conjurer to reign in your recklessness." She told him, uploading a scan of the Mipedian conjurer Drimesse into his scanner. Once that was done, the whole group, plus Jack and Jazz ported to Chaotic, wanting to see the Smackdown of the century!

*********Inside The Crellen Drome*********

Danny stepped into the Crellen Drome and saw his opponent. It was the same ghost from before. "Welcome child. I am Technus! Master of all things electronic and Technological! And I have challenged you to a match in this very Drome! But there's a catch...you must transform into your half ghost self! Yes, I know of it! So do it!" The now named Technus demanded.

Danny was shocked that a ghost knew his secret, but he knew he'd have to reveal his ghost half sooner or later. "Alright, fine! I'll do it. But only to even the playing field. **I'm Going Ghost!"** No sooner had he said that, a whitish blue ring appeared around Danny's waist and split. One going up, the other going down. His normal clothing was replaced with a black hazmat suit with a white collar, and white gloves and boots. His skin turned slightly pale, and his hair changed from black to silvery white. When he opened his eyes instead of being the normal crystal blue they were before, they turned ectoplasmic green. This is Danny's ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom!

The players then docked their scanners, and scrolled through their decks. _'Alright, I'm pretty sure this Technus guy has some impressive cards, so I'll have to go all out! I'll use Titanix as my heavy hitter, and of course I'll need Drimesse to lower the recklessness damage. I'll give Titanix a Mugicians Lyre should the need arise. And maybe I'll give Drimesse that new Mowercycle I got from Sam. Now, for Mugic! I better use a Song of Geonova. Maybe I'll go with Melody of Mirage just in case. And finally, this baby should come in handy! And as for locations, I better go with the locations I know best! Plus a little surprise.'_ Soon both players had chosen their decks.

_**"Players, lock your decks!"**_ They did, and Danny was surprised by what he saw. "What the-? How'd you scan that Warbeast?!" Technus merely smirked. _**"Technotaur, it is your attack! Activate your location randomizer please."**_ Technus did this and it landed on one of his personal favorite locations. _**"The first location will be... Skeleton Springs! Choose your attacking and target creatures please."**_ Technus did so. "**Gintanai The Forgotten** attacks **Drimesse!**"

Soon they were both in their creature forms, but Danny let out a frightened gasp at the beast he had to fight! Gintanai is a huge draconic Warbeast that towers over Drimesse! He stands on all fours and looks to be made out of purplish electrical wind(?) and was a menace to all who dared to face him in battle!

Soon they were transported to the first location. Danny had put up a good fight, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough since THIS Warbeast has no recklessness. His **Melody of Mirage **saved him from the first attack, and the **Song of Geonova** weakened him drastically, but it just wasn't enough, and he lost the first battle! Shocking, isn't it?

But before Danny could make his move, Technus sacrificed his other creature, **Qeun**! "Why did you-?" "It's Gintanai's ability. Whenever he wins a match, I have to sacrifice one of my other creatures. And I believe it's your move!" Danny knew that if he played his cards right, he could beat this guy! With or without a conjurer. He spun the location randomizer and his new location showed up.

_**"The next location will be... The Mipedian Desert!"**_ "**Titanix **attacks **Gintanai!**" Soon they both had turned into their respective Warbeasts, and were transported to the Mipedian Desert!

Once there, Titanix was burrowing through the sand like the sandworm he is! All the while within Titanix's mind, Danny was silently singing Diggah Tunnah, though no one could hear him. He soon felt vibrations above the surface and lunged at what he knew was his prey!

He burst through the sand and came face to tooth with the dragon! Gintanai launched a **Pebble Storm** while Titanix used a **Thunder Shout**. Unfortunately, Danny's attack was overpowered by the sheer might of the dragon, and he was blasted into a cliff side, burying him under boulders! But he wasn't code yet! _**'It's now or never!'**_ Danny activated his **Mugicians Lyre** Battlegear and strummed, gaining a Mugician. He then used the Mugic he was saving for this battle!

On the outside, Danny's friends and family saw what he was using, they got confused. "It was smart of Danny to give Titanix a Mugicians Lyre, but why would he use the Modulation Mugic?" Jack asked confused. Jazz answered this excited for the Smackdown about to take place! "Because it switches your creatures abilities with those of your enemy! So not only can he now use elemental powers, but it also switched Titanix's recklessness! Danny can control him now!"

Danny then broke through the boulders and launched the winning attack! _**'Rockwave!'**_ The wave of rocks was too big and too fast for the now untamed Gintanai to avoid! And so, he was coded instantly! Everyone outside was cheering up a storm for the ghost boy! _**"The winner is , Pride King!"**_ As soon as Danny changed back from Titanix, he readied himself just in case Technus decided to attack.

"You have nothing to fear ghost boy! I know when I'm beat! Congratulations on your win!" Danny then heard a downloading noise from his scanner. He picked it up and was surprised at what it was. "The **Ghost Zone** is a location in Perim?" Technus nodded. "That scan will unlock the knowledge of a new tribe for you. Use it wisely!" Technus explained before porting back home.

Danny turned back to his human self, and exited the Drome. When he got out there, everyone congratulated him, and saw that the ghost zone was a part of Perim. They all knew ghost hunters like the Guys In White would try to destroy all of Perim if they got their hands on this kinda info! But for now, they just went back home to celebrate!

_**Well guys, that wraps up this chapter! I know, it's shorter than my other chapters, but I promise to try and make them longer! Also I plan on doing a Danny Phantom Chaotic crossover where Danny is born into one of the four tribes! I want you guys to tell me what tribe you'd want him to be born into among these tribes! Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian or Danian. Also I plan on pairing him with one of the female ghosts, so tell me who you think he should be with among the ghost girls. But don't choose Dani, she'd be more of an adopted daughter or sister! Well anyway, Read and Review! No Flames!**_


	5. New scanGirlfriend part 1 Zako!

_**Well, here I am again everyone, with the newest episode of Phantom of Perim! Now I know I said that ghosts aren't going to be scannable, and they aren't! The scan of the ghost zone is merely a way for Danny to send the more troublemaking ghosts back to the ghost zone. Now in this chapter, Danny will be meeting the creature that will be in the pairing! Who will it be? Let's find out! Also I've written a new story! It's a Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover titled "The Phantom and The Dark Tamaranean Princess"! So check it out, and leave some reviews! In the meantime, BACK TO THE STORY!**_

"Wow, I've gotta get a scan of this place!" = Talking

_'Why am I here again?' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

**"Modulation!" =Yelling/Attacks/Mugic/Battlegear/Creatures/Locations!**

_**"There's got to be a way to beat this guy!" = Players Thoughts within the creatures**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: New Scans and Girlfriend! Part 1 Zako!**_

Danny was kinda worried. His mom had challenged him to a match in the Crellen Drome today, and he knew he couldn't win! She built his deck, seen all of his new scans, and knows how to counter all of his creatures! Currently he was talking with his friends trying to think up a strategy.

"I just don't know you guys. I mean how am I supposed to beat my mom? She's just too good a player!" Danny asked/exclaimed as he slammed his head on the table. Tucker unfortunately, wasn't making things better. "It's true guys! Danny's played the game against his mom a whole bunch of times back home and always lost! How is he supposed to beat her?!" Valerie slapped him upside the head. "Not helping!" She said, irritated.

"Why don't you try adding a new tribe to your arsenal? One your mom hasn't seen you use before, like Underworlders?" Sam suggested. Danny thought about this. While he generally didn't like using Underworlders, what other choice did he have? "Alright Sam, I'll do it! But the problem is I don't have a scan of any locations in the Underworld." Sam just smirked. "Well you've got a scan of **Mount Pillar **don't ya? Just meet me there, and we'll travel to **Underworld City** to get ya some good scans."

The two made their way to the port, and chose their location before heading for Perim.

_£££££Mount Pillar¥¥¥¥¥_

The two were making their way to **Underworld City** to get Danny a scan of an Underworlder, unaware of a certain figure that was following them. As they were traveling, Danny began to feel uneasy. It was similar to that time when he scanned **Cromax**. _'Something doesn't feel right here. Usually __**Zalic**_ _is here guarding the entrance to the Overworld. So where is he?'_ Danny thought, as the uneasy feeling grew stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Suddenly, they had to dodge an incoming hail of fireballs! They looked up and saw a creature that was definitely an Underworlder blasting them! Sam instantly recognized her. **"Takinom!" **Hearing the familiar voice, she stopped attacking and landed. "Oh, sorry Sam. I thought you guys were intruders!" She said apologetically.

Suddenly, another familiar creature landed near the group! "Intress! What're you doing here?" Danny asked the Tigress woman. She narrowed her eyes seeing Takinom. "Saving you cubs from this underworld scum! **Riptide!"** She called out, launching a condensed stream of pressurized water at the underworld princess.

Takinom however used her own power over fire to cancel out the attack! Just then, the two warriors both launched a stream of fire at each other! But something had caused the attacks to veer off course... AND HEAD STRAIGHT FOR DANNY! Takinom and Intress saw who their attacks were headed for, and tried to stop their attacks! But alas, it was too late! As the attacks hit Danny, he began to glow with an ancient, frozen energy!

The attacks were vaporized from the sheer power em enacting from the boy! The light was so bright that the three girls had to cover their eyes, or risk being blinded! When it died down, the three of them were surprised by what they saw in Danny's place!

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I know this is a short chapter, but I've had writers block and need to work on my other stories to get inspiration! Once again, I apologize for the late update, but since I'm in school, I don't exactly have a lot of free time to work on my stories! On a side note please read, review, vote, and no flames! Also the poll on the pairing is tied between Takinom and Intress, so this is your last chance to vote! Also I plan to give Danny his own chaotic creature form, but I need your advice on what it should be. Tell me what you think, but also leave a description as to what the form will look like!**_


End file.
